The Tiger's Blood
by MooMooClan
Summary: General fanfic about a new hogwarts student, nothing special.


The Tiger's Blood  
Chapter One

    "Okay, Honey, this is it. Platform nine and three-quarters is right through this column," said Mickey's father.   
    "Dad, do I really have to do this? You could home school me, instead. You're a wonderful teacher!" Mickey exclaimed as she twisted her straight brown hair around her fingers.   
    "Thank you, but you know I won't have the time to teach. My new job requires a lot of my attention and time," her father said as he squeezed her shoulder.   
    "I know, I know. I just wish I didn't have to go to school here. I miss my old school in Texas with all my old friends," Mickey said.   
    "Mickey, I know you miss the US but my job is here. I wish we were back in Texas too but we're not. Let's just try and make the best of London. Okay?" said Mickey's father.   
    "Okay," Mickey answered.   
    "Now, Hogwarts is one of the best schools on this continent. I wouldn't let you go if I thought otherwise," her father said. "You better get going. It's almost noon."   
    "I'll send you an owl as soon as I get there," Mickey said. "And I'll be expecting a reply."   
    "You got it," her father smiled.   
    "Okay, bye, Dad. I'll talk to you soon." Mickey hugged her father quickly and ran through the column. She immediately emerged from the other side and saw what looked like a thousand wizards and witches all hurrying to get on to the Hogwarts train. Taking the hint, she got inline to board the bright red locomotive.   
    Mickey walked through the aisle searching for an empty compartment to occupy. When she finally came to the conclusion that there were none she poked her head inside the nearest to her and said to the occupants: "Excuse me, can I sit here?" The three young wizards looked up.   
    "Who are you?" said the one closest to her. He had slick bright blonde hair, which was greatly over greased.   
    "My name's Micaela Grace McCoy. Mickey for short," she said still standing in the door.   
    "You're not a first year, are you?" sneered the blonde.   
    "Uh no," said Mickey. "I'm from the United States. We just moved here."   
    "You a mudblood?" he sneered again.   
    "No, pure. Can I sit here or what?" said Mickey getting a little impatient. The blonde studied her up and down then nodded. She piled her stuff into the rack above them then sat down next to him.   
    "So what's your name?" asked Mickey politely. He didn't answer. Mickey looked up at the other two in the cabin. They were both very thick, one short, one tall. They both gave her a blank stare. "Well, damn. The least-"   
    "Name's Draco Malfoy," the blonde said with finality. "This is Crabbe and that's Goyle." He pointed to the two in front of them.   
    "They talk?" Mickey said as she continued to look at them.   
    "America?" Draco asked eyeing her.   
    "Yeah," she said turning towards him. "We just moved here from Texas. My dad and me. He's the new ambassador to London at the ministry here."   
    "My father works at the ministry, also. He's-"   
    "A Deatheater." said Mickey, staring into Draco's ice blue eyes.   
    He glared back at her for a second then said, "So you've heard of h-"   
    "You're not proud of it, are you?" Mickey questioned him.   
    "What?! Of course, I am!" shouted Draco looking over at Crabbe and Goyle, making sure they noticed him.   
    "Right," replied Mickey with a sincere smile as she finally parted her eyes with his.   
    "Er..." said Draco as he attempted to change the subject. "Do you play quidditch?"   
    "Keeper," answered Mickey as she picked up a copy of The Quibbler and started to look through it.   
    "Do you-" Draco started.   
    "How long is this train ride?" she asked cutting him off. "I'm getting hungry."   
    "It's a couple more hours," replied Draco now picking up a magazine himself.   
    "Damn it," she said.

*************************************************************************** *******

  
    "Hey guys! Look!" said a girl with bushy hair as she peered into the next compartment. "Look who's in the next compartment!"   
    "Who? Who?" said a boy with flaming red hair as he scrambled to look. "It's only Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle and some first year, Hermione."   
    "No, Ron. She looks too old to be a first year. She must be a transfer or something," said Hermione, moving away from the window.   
    "Whatever. She's pretty," said Ron. "Harry, come look." A boy with jetblack hair moved towards the window.   
    "Yeah, she does look too old to be a first year," said Harry. "But what's she doing sitting with Malfoy?"   
    "Oh, you two didn't hear, did you?" said Hermione. "See, you're aloud to sit with whomever you please, now." Ron and Harry looked at eachother than at her.   
    "Did Hermione just make a joke?" asked Ron trying to hold back a laugh.   
    "I think so," snickered Harry. Hermione tried not to notice the two.   
    "So anyway," said Ron suppressing his laugh, "You've been practicing your snitching skills all summer, right, Harry?"   
    "No," said Harry.   
    "Harry!!" whined Ron, "How are we going to win the Quidditch House Cup if you don't practice?"   
    "Oh come off it Ron!" said Harry. "Is that all you care about? Quidditch?"   
    "Um...yeah. Pretty much," replied Ron. "What else is there to think about?"   
    "The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," said Hermione as she flipped through one of her schoolbooks.   
    "Do you know who it is?" asked Harry.   
    "No, but let's just hope Dumbledore didn't finally give the job to Snape," Hermione answered.   
    "Snape!" exclaimed Ron and Harry together. "Oh no."

*************************************************************************** *******

  
    Soon the Hogwarts Express had arrived at the Hogsmeade station. All the students filed out of the train; first years went with Hagrid to paddle across the lake, all other years boarded the horseless carriages to ride up to the castle. Mickey didn't go with either of them. She was strictly instructed to wait for Professor Minerva McGonagall to escort her.   
    "Micaela Grace McCoy, I presume?" said an old witch, hair pinned up tightly, as she approached Mickey.   
    "Yes."   
    "I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor House. Now, if you will please follow me." Mickey followed McGonagall to the front of the train. "When I say to, touch the train track."   
    "A portkey?"   
    "Yes, now on three. One...Two...Three."   
    Mickey placed her hand on the track and was instantly transported to a room filled with silvery knick-knacks and moving portraits. There was and old desk in the center of the room occupied by an old wizard with half-moon glasses and a very long, silver beard. Next to him was a beautiful bird, the color of flames. Mickey recognized it as a Phoenix.   
    "Ah....Right on time, Miss McCoy," said the old wizard. "Thank you, Professor McGonagall." McGonagall gave a slight nod then turned and disappeared through the door. "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts." Mickey didn't say anything, only nodded. "This is the Sorting Hat. It will sort you into your respective house." He lifted the old, brown witch's hat from his desk and placed it atop Mickey's sleek brown hair. The hat suddenly came alive.   
    "Hmm...Hard to place, this one." said the hat. "Devious, Intelligent, very bold, outspoken, but oh so deceitful. Where to place you? Hmmm...." Mickey looked up at Dumbledore. He was conversing with one of the portraits. She listened closely but couldn't hear a word they had spoken over the loud ranting of the hat on her head. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted. Dumbledore turned away from the portrait and advanced towards the Sorting Hat. "Slytherin," it said more calmly as Dumbledore removed it.   
    "Congratulations," he said as he waved his wand over the hat, making it disappear into thin air. "Slytherin is a very fine house, despite all the foul things said. You will excel there. Your Head of House will be Professor Severus Snape; he teaches Potions. Your common room is located behind the stone wall across from the entrance of the Great Hall. The password is 'Splinched.' The girl's dormitories is the staircase on the left. Follow it all the way to the top and you should find your room. You share your dormitory with five other girls, I believe. All of the same year as you. Your trunk and broom have been brought up from the train already and will be waiting for you at the base of your bed. Your class schedule, common room information, and school uniform will be waiting for you as well. Now I will give you the option of going straight to your dormitory to get some sleep, seeing as you were unprepared for the long trip here and may need some rest, or joining the rest of your fellow students in the traditional Sorting and Welcome Back feast."   
    "I think I might like to join-" started Mickey but was interrupted by a knock on the door.   
    "Come in," said Dumbledore. A pale, sheepish looking house elf walked in. Mickey stared at it intently.   
    "Headmaster, sir, the Great Hall awaits your presence," the elf said with a shaky tone.   
    "Thank you, Winky," replied Dumbledore. "I will be there shortly."   
    "Yes, sir," said Winky. The house elf turned towards the door.   
    "Now, will you be joining us or would you rather get some rest?" Dumbledore asked as the house elf shut the door behind her.   
    "Um....I'm actually very tired. I think I'll go get some sleep," answered Mickey, now staring at the floor where the elf had stood. Dumbledore gazed at her through his half-crescent glasses fixedly then, finally, said, "Very well then." He walked over to his desk and tapped one of his many knick-knacks with his wand. "This will take you directly to your dormitory." Mickey walked over to Dumbledore's desk. "Please, get a good night's sleep and read the letter on your bed as soon as you get there."   
    "Thank you," said Mickey reaching out to touch the portkey knick-knack.   
    "My pleasure," answered Dumbledore. Mickey, once again, placed her hand on the portkey and was instantly transported to her dormitory. She stared around the circular room for a moment then strode to the bed that her trunk was below. On her four-poster's sheets was a neatly address envelope to Miss Micaela Grace McCoy. She tore it open and read the contents.   
    "Restrictions For The Use Of Telepathic Magic?" she said to herself. "But...how did he know?"

| Chapter Two Will Be Up Soon

Contact Me, Credits, Disclaimer 


End file.
